skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
The Integrator
Description The Great God of the Mechanoid Army, the Great Comupter, the Integrator. History Mechanoids, natives to the technological world of Terra. Their leader, now known as the Integrator, in his time was no more than a scientist named William Vaynd. The main efforts of his scientific research lead to an invention of technological marvel. Vaynd invented the ability to transfer the consciousness of living beings into computers. With this technology he wanted to make himself and all the residents of Terra immortal. However, not all the population of Terra supported technological direction of the species. One of the radical groups attempted to assassinate Vaynda and as such he was mortally wounded. Trying to save his life, he transferred his consciousness into a computer using the experimental technology. It was not yet perfected, and no mere mortal body could survive such an operation. But Vaynd turned immortal, so his mind was preserved, and his etheric body adopted the computer as its new shell. With his newly found abilities, he soon took over all devices connected to his Terra’s network and built himself a mechanical body to become the first Mechanoid. Then began to forcibly implement his plans of computerization all around Terra. Terra has since changed beyond recognition; its surface is now almost desolate of any traces of his species. In order to optimize the computerized consciousness’s energy consumption, the Integrator decided to move all their servers into the ground and closer to Terra’s core in order to power them with geothermal energy. There, under the ground, are all surviving inhabitants of Terra. Their bodies are connected to a single network, and consciousness are in an ideal world ruled by William. This is how the Integrator has gathered enough faith to become a Great God. Almost all the other Great Gods gave no interest in Terra. The only ones who decided to settle on the surface of the planet, were the Phytonide. All the passages to the Mechanoid’s structures are securely hidden. As such the Integrator does not bother the Phytonide but instead observes them while they unknowingly inhabit his home world. The Mechanoid’s uncontrollable thirst for knowledge and to increase their own computing power has lead the Integrator to the idea of expansion. After a series of experiments, the Integrator found that not all intelligent beings could be in the matrix he developed. Only those who were biologically and mentally close the indigenous people of Terra could be in his matrix. Efforts to replenish the Integrator’s mortal population of believers have not paid off. Each generation of believers has dwindled in size, leaving the Integrator with not as much faith as he needs. After a few centuries the Integrator found Aelion, a big planet with a diverse climate and a population suitable for his matrix. However, his Mechanoid army failed to capture Aelion. The Avatar was defeated and his transport ships were either all damaged or destroyed. It took another five centuries before the Integrator could produce enough power and faith for another invasion on Aelion. To the Integrator’s surprise, the only equal power to him, Aeli, had disappeared without a trace. With all the Integrator’s exploration and knowledge, he found it impossible to find Aeli. When he tried to invade Aelion again he was not ready for the fierce resistance that both the mortals and immortals gave. He had to yet again retreat, but he was not ready to give up. He has since changed his strategy and is now trying to strike a powerful blow in Aelion’s defenses weak points. Category:Great God Category:Mechanoid Category:Creatures